


Happy Birthday, Babe

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: It's the reader's birthday, and her boyfriend, Dean, doesn't want to ruin it this year.





	1. The Morning Of

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name
> 
> Although it might seem so at some points, this is not a Cas/Reader fluff. Remember that.
> 
> This is only fluff, it seems like it's escalating quickly at one point, but it's not.

"Hey, Y/N. How's it going?" Dean came up behind you and started rubbing your shoulders. You smiled and closed your laptop. "Pretty good, what about you?" You could almost hear the smile in your boyfriend's voice as he answered. "Good, good." He continued to rub your shoulders through the silence that followed. You set your laptop aside and turned around to face him. "So, do you know what day it is?" you asked, ready for the sarcasm to follow. "It's Thursday, last time I checked." You lightly punched his arm. "Idjit." Dean smiled at you. "Happy birthday, Y/N." You awkwardly hugged his legs, since you were sitting down and he was standing. "Thanks, babe."

You and Cas had gone out shopping for your birthday. He said he wanted to do something for you for your birthday, which was probably true, but you knew Sam and Dean wanted you out of the bunker. You suspected they were planning something, but Cas wouldn't tell you anything. It was pretty obvious, though, because Sam knew you way better than Cas did. You hadn't met Cas until about a year after you met the brothers. Cas was never around while you were. Still, you and Cas were inseparable, the best of friends.

You started by going to lunch. Cas got a burger, of course, he's obsessed with them. You got a chicken salad, which you normally don't get, but you were another year older and it was time for some change. You also went to Hot Topic, where Cas was shocked to see his face on a t-shirt. You had to remind him that he was in a popular book series called Supernatural.* You just kind of looked around Hot Topic for a while. You lost yourself in there for hours at a time.

Meanwhile at the bunker, Sam and Dean were planning something for you. I, as the author, am not going to describe it yet, just to torture you. It's gonna be great, though. Get hyped. Sam and Dean were arguing back and forth for what seemed like forever about what to do for you. Dean thought he knew what you would like because he's your boyfriend, but Sam thought he knew what was best because you were practically his sister. They eventually decided to compromise on what to do, and it ended up being epic.

You and Cas had decided to take a walk around the shopping center you had been at, since Cas wanted you two to be out and about a little longer, which obviously meant Sam and Dean weren't ready for you to come back yet. "So," you said to Cas, "do you think Dean's going to make my birthday a complete flop again?" Cas looked at you and did his Head Tilt™ because he didn't understand what you meant. "I-I'm sorry, what do you mean?" You stopped walking and sat down on a bench and waited for Cas to sit next to you, which you had to prompt him to do. "You know how Dean always tries too hard to make my birthday a success? And, you know how it always fails?" Cas still looked lost. "Yes, I suppose so, but why are you asking me?" You gave him this look of 'do you think I am an idiot' and said, "I know you only came out shopping with me to get me out of the bunker. Do you know what Sam and Dean are planning?" Cas looked down at his feet and smiled, which was a great but rare sight to see. "Yes, Sam and Dean asked me to take you out of the bunker for the day. No, I do not know what they are planning to do. I imagine it will not be a 'flop' as you are thinking."

After a while, you and Cas ran out of things to talk about, so he asked you about how you and Dean had started dating. He knew you loved talking about Dean. You explained how he had joked about you two dating for a while and how you didn't want to tell him that you actually loved him more than anything. Sam knew it was obvious that you two liked each other, like, a lot.* So, Sam decided it would be a good idea to set up a blind date for Dean on Valentine's Day a few years back. What Dean didn't know was that the blind date was with you. Obviously. It was a blind date for him. But, you knew. You walked into the Italian restaurant you were having your date at, wearing a dress that was a deep red and actually wearing makeup and heels for the first time. Your makeup was light and your heels were black and strappy. Dean's head turned to you and his eyes got bigger and bigger as you walked closer and closer to the table he was already at. He blushed when you sat down, and he couldn't look you in the eye. Aside from how awkward your first date was, you both had a great time and agreed to do it again.

When you finished your story, Cas had to step away to take a call, which was obviously from the brothers. When he got back, he said, "Hey, Y/N, I think we should get going." You smirked. "Okay, Cas. Whatever Dean wants." Cas' head tilted to the side, not enough to be Head Tilt™ but still tilted. "I'm not-" "We had this conversation earlier, Cas, " you cut him off. Cas was obviously still confused, but he just went along with it and started to put his fingers to your forehead, but you stopped him. "Let's walk. It'll drive Dean crazy."

*cough* and the readers *cough*

You walked beside Cas all the way back to the bunker. You were sure you two looked like a couple, but you didn't care. You knew Dean was impatiently waiting back at the bunker for your arrival, and that thought was all you needed. Your walk back to the bunker was peaceful, but much longer than Cas' mode of transport would have been. When you finally got back to the bunker, it was about 6:30 pm. Sam and Dean were lounging on the couch, watching some movie on the TV. When they heard the door open, Dean looked over and anticlimactically said, "Hey. You're back." You set down the bag you had been carrying and responded quite confused. "Um, yeah, I'm back, but why did you need me out of the bunker for so long?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who took forever getting back." You smiled awkwardly and blushed. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Cas was feeling tired, so I didn't want to exhaust him by using his TARDIS magic or whatever." Cas looked confused. "Y/N, I never said that. I feel-" "Cas was feeling tired," you said, a little louder this time. Sam and Dean both laughed at that.

Dean took your hand and led you to your room. When you got to the door, which was closed, Dean told you to close your eyes. You did, and he opened the door. He emerged from your room carrying a box and closing the door behind him. "You can open your eyes now, Y/N." You opened your eyes and took the box from Dean, which had holes poked in the top and a bow. "Can I take this back into the other room?" Dean nodded. "Careful with the box, though." You gingerly carried the box back into the room where Sam and Cas were. You sat down where Dean had been previously, next to Sam. You carefully started to peel off the tape on the box. When you opened the box, you couldn't believe what was inside.

"DEAN, DID YOU SERIOUSLY..." You couldn't finish your sentence. You were too in awe. "D-do you like it?" You nodded quickly as you pulled a Maltese puppy out of the box. You held the dog up to your face. "Hey, buddy! Hey, how's it going?" Cas chimed in. "I don't think the dog can understand you, Y/N. It certainly can't respond to you." You smiled at Dean, who was standing next to you. "What's the gender of the dog?" Dean started to pet the dog on its head. "She's a girl." Sam decided to speak. "What are you going to name her?" Without thinking, you blurted out, "Natmo." Dean looked at you. "Natmo? Why Natmo?" You shrugged. "I don't know, it sounds cool." Sam stood up. "Well, as touching as this moment is, Cas and I are going to leave the three of you alone." Sam grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him out of the room.

Dean sat down next to you. "Was this your idea?" you asked as he put an arm around you. "The dog was actually Sam's idea. My idea hasn't even come into play yet." You looked at him suspiciously. "Oh yeah? And what would your idea be?" Dean stood up. "I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes." He then walked away to his room. It was at this point when you became suspicious about the fact that he hadn't let you see your room since you got back. You wondered what could possibly be waiting for you behind that door. You cautiously opened the door to your room. Nothing yet. You looked over at your bed. There was something on it. You walked over to your bed after setting Natmo down. There was a deep red dress and black strappy heels. It was only about 7:45 pm at this point, so you knew where this was going before even reading the note on your bed.

_Put on the dress and heels and meet me outside. I will not be meeting you in your room. -Dean_  


	2. Evening Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean recreates the reader and his first date for the reader's birthday, but with a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - your name
> 
> Y/F/F - your favorite food

You threw on the dress and heels and hastily applied makeup. You were stereotypically fixing your shoe and bracing against the wall while trying to run out the door. Dean was waiting for you by the impala. He had changed as well. You walked up to the impala, and Dean opened the door for you. Dean was an intense hunter, but he was classy. He closed your door and got into the driver's seat. The music playing was not the normal AC/DC but classy music, still Dean's style, though. "Such a gentleman," you said to your boyfriend, who had started driving. "Thanks, babe." You cleared your throat. "I, um, love the music." Dean smiles and looks at you for a split second before returning his eyes to the road. "I thought you would." The rest of the car ride was a mixture between awkward conversation and awkward silence.

When you arrived at your destination, you saw that it was the same Italian restaurant you had gone to on your first date. You smiled at Dean and he smiled back, but neither of you said anything. You walked in with your arms linked together, which was super cheesy, but you didn't care. Dean walked up to the counter. The lady behind the counter smiled up at you. "Last name?" Dean looked at you and smiled. "Winchester." The lady flipped through the reservations book. "Dean?" "Yes." The lady stepped out from behind the counter. "Right this way." The staff seemed happier than last time, almost like they knew something you didn't.

You and Dean took seats across from each other. A waiter came up to you. "Hi, my name is Gabe, and I'll be your server for today. Can I get you something to drink?" Dean looked at you, indicating you to go first. "Oh, um, can I just get water?" The waiter - Gabe - nodded. You looked at Dean. "I'll just get water, too. Thanks." Gabe seemed a little to happy as he said, "Alright, I'll have that right out for you," and walked away. You waited until your waiter was far enough away to turn to Dean and say, "Gabe?" Dean smiled. "Yeah, I know right?"

When Gabe came back, you and Dean both ordered the same thing, which was Y/F/F. As you were eating, you had a weird conversation with Dean. He started by saying, "So, remember our first date here, how it was incredibly awkward?" You giggled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. I guess." "Let's not have it be like that again. We've been together for a while now, right?" You were starting to get suspicious. "Yeah?" Dean continued, "I need to tell you something." You were nervous. Was he going to break up with you? "I love you, Y/N. I love you so much, and I can't even imagine how my life would be if you weren't in it." You were speechless. "Uh, I, um, Dean, I don't...I don't know what to-" "You don't have to say anything, Y/N." You had both finished eating and had already paid, so when he stood up, you stood up, too, thinking you were leaving. Dean stopped you.

You watched in shock as Dean got down on one knee and grabbed your hand. "Y/N, I love you so much. You've changed my life for the better. And believe me when I say my life is better with you in it. So, please, will you marry me?"

You covered your mouth with your hands. You started tearing up. You nodded furiously. "Yes. Oh my- holy- yes!! Yes!!"

Everyone around you started clapping. Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders. There was about 2.1 seconds before his lips collided with yours. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was magical.

When you pulled apart, you pressed your forehead against his. Dean smiled and wiped a tear off your face as he said, "Happy birthday, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that this was incredibly cheesy. I liked it, though. All you Destiel shippers can go stand in the corner for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any other characters you want me to write reader-insert fluffs for, leave a comment, please! Doesn't even have to be Supernatural.
> 
> * wink wink


End file.
